Carrots lover for luffy: Chapter 1 Can I Join
by Wholigist
Summary: This story is about how Luffy and Carrot fall in love. And yes there will be lemon in later chapters thus hens the M rating. Thank you and hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Authers Notes: Hey guys this is short chapter of a story that I think is going to be great anyways I'm open to any suggestions or whatever. Anyways thank you for reading.

Chapter 1 "Can I Join"

"Luffy! Zoro! Wake up!", Nami shouted. Luffy got up and looked around to see that everyone was up well everyone but Zoro. Nami walked over to him and hit over the head. "Zoro get up we need to get ready to head out to get sanji back from Big Mom.

Big Mom was one of the 4 yonko and they are the people who control the new world. Sanji had been taken by her prior to the Straw Hats meeting up.

Zoro finally got up a little annoyed. "Nami you didn't need to hit me!", said Zoro. Nami just glared back at him, "look Zoro I yelled your name twice". After awhile everyone had gotten up they all went to say goodbye to all the minks.

When they met up with everyone they where thanking all the minks for letting them stay there on Zou. Carrot got talking with Luffy about what lies ahead for his crew. She knows deep down she wants to go with them but there was one problem with that. She didn't want to leave zou and of the minks. "Bye carrot off to get my nakama back", luffy said as he was walking away to return to the Thousand Sunny but was stopped.

Carrot was holding his arm and even though she didn't know if she should or not. Luffy stared at her in confusion, "Carrot? What is it?. Carrot thought to herself if this was the right thing to do or if she should just just let it go. The idea of going somewhere new interested her. But she thought was there some other reason she wanted to go with him.

She then realized something she new thought of. It was this feeling she had in her. It was something that she didn't really think of till that moment. But that was out of the question. They where different species yet she remembered that they where a for of minks. Then it came to her and without eve thing she looked luffy in the eyes and said, "Luffy… can I um... come with you and join your crew?"

Luffy looked at her with a blank face for just a moment but for carrot it felt like an eternity. She let of him realizing what she asked him. He began to laugh to himself then look her back in the eye and told her, "yes carrot". He smiled and yelled, "let's go!"

She felt like hugging luffy but all she did was tell everyone that she would meet them at the gate of zou. They ran off while carrot ran to collect her stuff. She hurried and took everything she would need for the journey to the gate where everyone was waiting. She smiled and blushed a little at the sight of Luffy. Soon they set off down and made their way to the sunny. When it was finally in sight they all got ready to set sail. She could hardly wait to see the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Carrots Love For Luffy Chapter 2 "leaving zou"

Carrot had spent her entire life on zou. The fact that she is leaving her home for the first time scars her a little but she decides to just focus on being with a group of new friends. Even tho she wanted to see the world and wanted to be really good friends with everyone she wanted most of all luffy.

Luffy seemed to make her happy in a way no one ever had it was so strange to her. She had never considered being with a human before that day. When they got back down to the sunny Franky decided to give Carrot the grand tour of the Thousand Sunny.

After seeing all the rooms on the ship she was shown where she would sleep. It was with Nami and Robin. "So what do you think of the ship? It's SUPER ain't it", Franky said. Carrot smiled at him, "Yes it is Franky so who designed it?", she asked. He grinned as he explained how he built this ship back at waters 7 in the first half of the Grand Line.

Carrot suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. It took her by surprise and she jumped a little. "Hey Carrot! How's it going", Luffy said with a really dorky but adorable smile. Carrot laughed to herself for a moment then said, " I'm great, Franky here has shown me every room on The Sunny". "Thank you Franky!", Luffy said.

Then a voice that sounded like usopp's came from the deck. He was calling for Franky to come. So He went to see what Usopp was yelling about. Luffy and Carrot where now alone and in that instant she thought about kissing Luffy but she decided not to. She looked at him tho wanting more. Wanting to be more.

"So Luffy I hear you're from east blue is that right?", Carrot asked slightly nervous. Luffy looked at her for what felt like forever before saying "well ya I am along with Nami, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro". She thought to herself, "wow that's half of the crew!". She asked him about his scar under his eye. He told her how when he was younger he stabbed himself there to prove He was a man.

Carrot thought that was funny and soon the two were laughing over that. She asked about the one on his chest but he didn't want to talk about how he got that one. It didn't take long for them to start talking. She asked him if he had friends outside of the Straw hats and he told her about red hair shanks.

The more they talked the more she fell for him. She thought to herself that she could listen to him talk for hours. Then she noticed that luffy was quite and she asked him why he stopped talking. He replied, "you seemed dazed and day dreamy and stuff.

They both giggled a bit. Soon they felt the ship go into motion. She ran to the deck to say goodbye to Zou and her old life and hello to her know life. She watched as her home became more and more small. She was sad to say goodbye but at the same time he was excited to go on so many adventures.

"Let's set a course for whole cake island!", Nami yelled. It was now official carrot was now apart of the crew. She was happy to be here. The sun was starting to set and it looked so beautiful. She know she had a big day tomorrow. So she went off to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Carrots Dream

Carrots Love For Luffy Chapter 3 "Carrot's Dream" That night was her first night as a Straw Hat. She had no clue on what the next day would hold for her now that they were going to whole cake island. She laid in her bed unable to sleep for a few moments but soon she was out. It happened in an instant. She opened her eyes but she wasn't in the room she was sleeping in. She was on deck with Luffy sitting on a chair watching the moon. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Luffy?", Carrot said as he turned to face her. He smiled at her as she blushed slightly. Carrot now smiling back at him asked, "why are you up aren't you tired?". Luffy got up and walked over to the railing on the ship and leaned on it. Still watching the moon he said, "I just can't sleep". She walked over to him and just sort of stood there. She didn't know what to do yet. She knew that she liked him but what about him. Did he feel the same way. She just stood there for a few moments. "Luffy? Why are you watching the moon", she asked. He looked at her a laughed to himself for a second before asking her why so many questions. She just started to blush a deeper and more noticeable red. Luffy slightly confused asked her, "why are your cheeks red?". He walked closer to her and she had an uncontrollable urge to do something she had never done before. When Luffy got close enough she pulled him in and kissed him. She held him there for a few moments which felt like eternity to her. When she let go he was really confused on what just happened. She stepped back realizing what she just did and began to say sorry over and over again. Luffy still confused and at a loss at the kiss asked her what just happened. "I don't know why I kissed you I just did", Carrot said now her cheeks were bright red. She was so embarrassed that she kissed Luffy. He approached her once more then kissed her back. She couldn't believe it. Thus kiss through unlike the other one felt more intense. She went back I'm for more. Soon the two were exploring each other mouths with their tongues. She had never once in her life made out with someone. This feeling was something brand new to her. Soon she just couldn't stop. She wanted him so badly she was willing to do anything at all. She was feeling very lustful at that moment. She went in for one more kiss when she woke up. She shot up in bed and looked around. Everyone was still asleep. She looked a out the window and noticed it was almost time for the sun to start to rise. She realized that none of that was real. That she just dreamed it all. But she know how she felt and she could not deny it anymore. But she was still afraid to ask Luffy.


	4. Chapter 4

Carrots Love For Luffy Chapter 4: The Confession

Carrot Slightly still asleep walked on to deck and noticed something odd. Someone was sitting on the lion on the front of the ship. She quietly walked over to the person and then noticed a straw hat. "Luffy? Is that you?", Carrot asked. Luffy jumped up as he had been asleep. He landed on the ground in front of her. She was blushing slightly. Luffy stood up, "Why are you up so early?". She Smiled at him and told him that she was woken up by the dream she had.

"What happened in the dream?", Luffy asked. Carrot could not tell him as it involved them kissing. Just the thought of it made her blush bright red. Luffy gave her a weird look. He didn't understand why a dream was making her blush. "Carrot why are you blushing? It was just a dream", Luffy said. Carrot looked at him and had an urge to kiss him. She looked him in the eye and almost without thinking said, "We kissed in the dream". She was nervous at what she had just said.

In that moment everything went silent for a few moments before it happened. He kissed her. She was flooded with a wave of emotions and before she knew it she was kissing him back. They held it for what felt like forever. Went they let go they stared into each other's eyes. She began to blush again. Sh walked back back over to him taking his hand.

"That was different", she said to him smiling. Luffy smiled back and replied, "Ya it was but I liked it". He took carrots other hand. This was something new to both of them. Next thing carrot knew they were hugging. She enjoyed his touch. Carrot kissed him once more but this time was different. She felt his tongue enter her mouth.

Still holding his hand she took it and placed it on her breast. "Luffy squeeze it please" she said. Luffy began to squeeze her breast. A moan escaped her mouth. She was enjoying this a lot. After a few moments of this they stopped as she got down on her knees. Luffy was very confused by this."What are you doing?" Luffy asked Carrot. She smiled up at him and said that he was going to find out in a moment. She began to undo his pants revealing a huge dick. Luffy just stared at her. She began to play with his dick and lick it as it began to get hard. Soon she was sucking on it. Luffy was moaning uncontrollably as she went along.

She stood up and sat on a table near by and removed her panties and her skirt. She began to spread her legs. Luffy obviously had never had sex with someone was once again confused. "Why are you showing me your vagina?" he asked innocently. She smiled at him and said, "I want you to fuck me. I want you to sick you dick in my vagina." He thought about it for a moment and decided why not. He positioned himself in the right spot and stuck his dick at her entrance. He slowly slid it in and she began to moan quietly. As he began to go faster she began to moan louder which made him go faster. Soon she couldn't stop moaning his name, "Oh Luffy! Fuck me like that! Oh god don't stop!".

He could feel an urge in his dick he didn't know. He looked her in the eye and moaned, "I feel a weird urge coming up". She smiled and told him he was going to cum and to do it in her vagina. He agreed and went as fast as he could without breaking a sweat. He started to yell, "I'm cumming!". He filled her with his cum and he pulled out. She began to finger her and it started to come out. After while she managed to clean herself all the way. She kissed luffy as she went to grab her cloths and put them back on and they both went back to sleep. She really did enjoy their first time.


	5. Chapter 5: A Moment To Remember

Chapter 4: A Moment To Remember

The sun woke Carrot up and all she could think about was the night before. Just the thought of it made her really happy. Over in the boys room Luffy was woken up by Ussop screaming as a object landed on his foot. Luffy simply got up and walked out of the room about the same time as Carrot. They both saw each other and blushed. They approached each other and just smiled at one another.

"Good morning captain.", Carrot said as she bit her lip. Luffy took her hand and replied, "you to." They then started to kiss for a moment. They broke away and went into the Kitchen. No one knew about what had happened the night before on deck. It was Luffy's and Carrot's secret. Nami came into the kitchen talking to Robin and they soon found themselves putting something together to eat.

Luffy always has one hell of an appetite which is why it takes a lot to make food for them. After a while everyone had made their way into the kitchen and a lot of conversation broke out. Mostly about the big issue on everyone's mind. How Sanji is doing. Carrot was listening to all this but could not help but notice that the ship's doctor Chopper kept looking at her.

Carrot thought is was kind of cute and smiled at Chopper one of the times which made him blush. Carrot also thought this was cute. After about 20 minutes the food was put on the table for everyone to enjoy. Luffy started to down plate after plate of food. Carrot thought it was funny how much he ate. She looked over at chopper who was enjoying a plate of pancakes and asked him how he slept. He smiled at her and told her, "Oh I slept great for the most part the ship swayed a lot so it made it hard to sleep."

Carrot thought back to the night and realized something. Last night the ship wasn't swaying. Something was up and she wanted to know. Carrot asked if they could talk in private for a moment. Copper agreed and they both got up and walked out. In the hallway Carrot looked at Chopper and said, "the ship wasn't swaying last night." Chopper looked down and then looked back up at Carrots face.

Chopper obviously had lied about what kept him up last night. "Ok fine Ill admit it.", He said with a slight pause". "I-I saw you and Luffy having sex.", He said has a few tears entered his eyes.

Carrot started to feel bad for Chopper and picked him up and gave him a hug. Chopper grew into his human form and hugged Carrot back. Carrot still hugging him said, "Sorry about that is there anything I can do?" The both stopped hugging and Chopper whipped his eyes and stopped crying and started to think.

An idea then came to mind. Chopper now blushing slightly looked at Carrot. "Maybe we could...you know...do it?", Said Chopper nervously. Carrot thought about it for a moment. "What if we did have sex?", Carrot thought. Carrot looked at Chopper thinking this over. Not sure Chopper almost without thinking kissed Carrot. She enjoyed it and then kissed him back.

They began to make out. It was something Chopper had never done. They broke apart and went to a more private space before they started to make out once more. Carrot started to grope Choppers dick. The broke apart again and Carrot smiled at Chopper and said, "Fuck it why not."


End file.
